The present application is related to a U.S. patent application entitled to xe2x80x9cELECTRICAL CONNECTOR ASSEMBLY HAVING GROUND MEMBERxe2x80x9d, invented by Leonard Kay Espenshade and Kevin Eugene Walker, the application entitled to xe2x80x9cSHIELDED ELECTRICAL CONNECTOR ASSEMBLY HAVING RELIABLE GROUNDING CAPABILITIESxe2x80x9d, invented by Leonard Kay Espenshade, the application entitled to xe2x80x9cSTACKED CONNECTOR WITH LEDS AND METHOD OF PRODUCING THE SAMExe2x80x9d, invented by Kevin Eugene Walker and Leonard Kay Espenshade, the application entitled to xe2x80x9cSTACKED CONNECTOR WITH LEDSxe2x80x9d, invented by Leonard Kay Espenshade and Kevin Eugene Walker, and the application entitled to xe2x80x9cSTACKED CONNECTOR WITH REAR COVER ASSEMBLED THERETOxe2x80x9d, invented by Kevin Eugene Walker, James Henry Hyland, Tod Martin Harlan and Robert William Brown, contemporaneously filed and all assigned to the common assignee. Copies of the specifications are hereto attached.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and more particularly to an electrical connector assembly having an easily detachable electronic module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a Local Area Network (LAN), a plurality of modular jacks are introduced to interconnect computers and servers through an infrastructure. As a result, information as well as data can be freely and quickly communicated within the LAN. In order to get a higher performance, such as 100 Mbps transmitting rate, more modular jacks tend to incorporate signal conditioning subassemblies for eliminating undesirable extraneous signals, such as high frequency noise, common mode noise and DC voltage from twisted pair lines.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,587,884 issued to Raman on Dec. 24, 1996 discloses a modular jack. The Raman modular jack comprises an insulative housing 4 and an insert member 10 received by the housing 4. The housing 4 has a pair of latches 28 therein. The insert member 10 receives signal conditioning components for eliminating undesired noises and comprises a pair of wedge-shaped snap latches 32 projecting from opposite sides thereof. When the insert member 10 is fully inserted in the housing 4, the snap latches 32 of the insert member 10 engages respectively with the lathes 28 of the housing 4, thereby retaining the insert member 10 in the housing 4. In some cases, it is desirable to replace the insert member 10 from the housing 4 for purposes of repair or modification. However, because the latches 28 of the housing 4 retain the snap latches 32 of the insert member 10, it is difficult to replace the insert member 10 from the housing 4.
Hence, an improved electrical connector assembly is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
A main object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector assembly which has an easily detachable electronic module.
An electrical connector assembly in accordance with the present invention comprises an insulative main housing defining an upper cavity, a contact module received in the upper cavity, an electronic module mounted on the main housing. The main housing comprises a pair of posts projecting therefrom. The electronic module connects electrically with the contact module for transmitting signals and eliminating undesirable noises and comprises a receptacle portion. The receptacle portion defines a pair of cutouts corresponding to and engaging with the post of the main housing, thereby mounting the electronic module on the main housing. Clearly, the electronic module is easily mount/replace on/from the main housing.